


Little Talks

by orphan_account



Series: I Knew You Once [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, It could be flushed, It could be pale, The World Will Never Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Sburb. All the other kids have decided to revoke their God Tier, and memories of ever playing Sburb, all except John that is.</p>
<p>Apparently I decided to write another chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Yeahhhh, there's also a song that would fit so ye  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5oNToCIXD6w

Sburb; the game that changed your life -and your friend’s- for better, or for worse. Mostly worse you think. You’re name is John Egbert and you won, but with a price. There was a choice you and your friends had to make, to revoke their God Tier and become mortal again, or stay eternal. They chose to become mortal, except you. You chose to stay god tier.  
      

            It’s been (how many?) years since you’ve seen them. You’re high up in the cloud line, watching a city. You’d be lying if you said you were glad you stayed God Tier, you miss them, sometimes more than you should. An idea strikes up in your mind, what’s stopping you from seeing them anyways? You smile widely, and fly down to the ground, no one notices though, hah, must be too busy to notice a strange blue windy boy land. You’re 100% positive Rose is here today, or something. You walk down a few blocks and you catch a glimpse of her turning a corner. You smile and run after her. Where you end up following her to is an old abandoned house that looks eerily like yours. She pushes the door open and enters it, you follow.  
”Why is this place so familiar?” She says. How does she know you’re there? She must’ve heard you follow.  
”Well it does look a lot like my old house,” you reply.  
She feels one of the walls, only to brush of dust, she brushes her hand off and looks around. “It feels like I’m forgetting something.”  
”Well, I dunno what that’d be. I thought you were Miss “I Know Basically Everything.”  
She acts as if she didn’t hear you, “oh so you’re pulling that one again, you know I’m right!” You place your hand on her shoulder; she looks at your hand almost confused but shrugs it off.  
She takes a seat on an old couch and pulls out a book.  
”You haven’t changed a bit. Here you are in some haunted house and you’re reading!”  
She doesn’t pay attention, so you sit down beside her, then she finally says something, “I am starting to think that Michael was just a tad right about this house.”  
”Who’s Michael?”  
No reply. You’re starting to think she doesn’t want you here. “I missed you,” you say. She doesn’t even give you a single glance. _What the hell, Rose? That’s not how you’re supposed to treat a friend you haven’t seen in years,_ you think to yourself. She gathers her things once more and stands up.  
You too stand up, “hey remember during the game when you killed some imps with my piano? You still owe me a new one by the way.”  
As if purposely, she ignores you, this finally knocks you suspicious, “Rose?” You wave your hand in front of her eyes. She doesn’t even flinch.  
The sudden realization hits you hard, “… you can’t see me can you?” No reply. You swallow hard and look down; well this sucks. She looks around the house one last time. You can’t take it, even if she can’t see you, you hug her, “I’ll miss you…” She doesn’t budge, she looks almost surprised,  
  
  
  
”John?”


End file.
